1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to indoor miniature simulated golf games and, in particular to games including swingable golf clubs, and sand and water traps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current game of golf has long been simulated by miniature indoor games. Of particular interest are the devices and games disclosed by Heinzelmann in U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,084 and by Lippert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,412. Heinzelmann's game is limited by the relatively fixed locati-n of his ball striking device. Lippert discloses an interesting ball striker but without a supporting game.